The Sphinx and Her Golden Book
by Go1dSwiggle
Summary: A tale of two girls joined together in romantic story that will make their lives golden. Bumblebee AU set in a world without grimm or super weapons, but still has dust, scrolls, faunus, and other simple things.


_**Swiggle**__: I can't do this I'm not ready!_

**Aiden**: Then you leave me no choice, GRAB HIM!

**Jack & Luna**: Right! *grabs swiggle*

_**Swiggle**__: NO HOW COULD YOU! MUTINY!_

**Aiden**: Aaaaaand done. *uploads story*

_**Swiggle**__: MUTINY!_

Disclaimer: RWBY is property of rooster teeth and sadly not mine.

* * *

_**Chapter one: Once on a rainy day**_

Blake POV

Clouds formed over the city of Vale, as if to signal the upcoming storm to its citizens. One such a person was not lucky enough to register the message till the last second, and was frantically running through the streets to find shelter while clutching her precious book to her chest to avoid it getting wet. The first few drops were beginning to fall.

'_Great, just what I needed, a little rain to make this day even worse,'_ she sarcastically thought.

She was known as Blake Belladonna, bookstore owner, addictive reader, and faunus in disguise. Though not able to change the color of her golden eye (due the fact that she was afraid of sticking contact lenses into her eyes), she was able to cover her catlike ears with a bow, which was doomed to be soaked along with its owner. She was also sport some regular jeans with a black v-neck shirt covered by a dark purple zip up hoodie that was zipped open.

'_It was supposed to be sunny damn it!'_ She mentally screamed. That's the last time she would agree with the weather man ever again.

*BOOM* Another crack of thunder that made her ears twitch, as if to say 'get moving Belladonna!' She ran faster, her lungs burning while trying not to trip, until she was in sight of her destination, the bus stop, with a metal roof to protect her from the rain. She mentally cheered when she made it in time before the worse of the rain began to descend upon her a few seconds later. She sat down on the bench smiling as was proud of her accomplishments of protecting her book and herself from the onslaught of the rain.

"Cutting it close there are we?"

Startled Blake looked to the direction from where the voice and realized she was not alone. On the other side of the benches sat the most radiant woman she had ever seen. She was wearing a blue jogging outfit indicating that she was jogging earlier, but what really caught her attention was the woman herself. Her hair while tied in a ponytail was a beautiful golden mane that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were like amethysts staring back at her and along with her toothily grin that made her seem like she was glowing as bright as the sun itself. The wind blew a quick breeze towards Blake as she caught the faint smell of oranges, possibly from the mystery girl's shampoo. Blake continued to sit there in awe until the blonde broke the silence.

"Glad I'm not the only one to miss the weather report."

"Right, um, did the 11:15 bus arrive already?" Blake asked while trying to fend off her blush.

The mystery woman opened her mouth to answer until they both heard to sound of the upcoming bus. "Guess not." She smiled as the bus pulled to a stop and the doors opened.

Blake gathered her to get on the bus but noticed the mystery girl wasn't moving. "You're not getting on?"

"Nah, besides," she looked up, "it's starting to clear up now."

Before Blake could say anything the boisterous girl was up and running leaving Blake in the dust.

'_But I ….. didn't get her name.'_

* * *

YANG POV

Yang entered the gym with stride, happy to see her all too familiar surroundings. She loved coming to work at the gym. It gave her confidence to see people trying their best to improve themselves. Over by the weights she could see Pyrrha spotting for Juane who was struggling with the weight.

"Hey guys!" Yang waved.

"Oh, hello Yang."

"Pyrrha … little … help!"

"Oh sorry Jaune."

Pyrrha frantically returned to help Juane while Yang could only smile at the whole situation. Pyrrha has always been a regular at the gym while Jaune had only been coming here for only a month now. She and Jaune were both classmates of her younger sister Ruby, even though her sister was two years younger than them. "So what's up you guys, have you seen Ruby around?"

"Last I checked," Juane exhaustingly spoke, "she said that she was going to the library with Weiss after school."

Weiss, she still cringed a little when she heard that name. She and Weiss haven't always been on the best of terms since they were practically polar opposites, what with Weiss being more uptight and herself being more of a party girl it was never easy for them to get along at first. When Ruby first told her about Weiss, she described her as the scary girl that she was forced to pair up with in class. But sure enough as the days passed by, Ruby would come home with calmer view on Weiss describing her not as the obnoxious rich girl, but more of the lonely tsudere type, to which Yang couldn't agree more.

Tired of going down memory lane, she decided to tire herself out with a few rounds with the sandbags. Afterwards she did her regular routine: do check-ups on the machines, supervised the trainees, acted referee in the boxing ring for Juane and Pyrrha, made sure Pyrrha didn't kill Juane, etc. _'Yep just another normal day, now to just to check up on the ….'_

"Yang!"

Yang turned around to spot her sister frantically waving to her while pulling a very displeased Weiss behind her. They were both in their school uniforms which made Yang curious.

"Hey guys, Juane said you went to study, what gives?"

Ruby sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of her head, "you see , well that's because …."

"The library was closed for reconstruction and we couldn't get the books we needed" Weiss interrupted. "Honestly if they are going to something like this, shouldn't they at least think about informing the public!?" Weiss was completely fuming at this point.

"Now now Weiss there's no need to get violent" said Ruby trying to calm down her enraged friend.

Yang could help but smile at the cute situation that they were in. It was plainly obvious that Ruby was head over heels in love with Weiss and Weiss probably felt the same but neither of have the courage to come out and say it. She thought about just forcing her hand to give them that push forward many times now but thought against it. It was better to let nature take its course for something as special as this.

"So if you're still trying to get some studying done why come here?" Yang asked, "I mean, this is the kind of place that I would call a peaceful place for studying."

"Well that's why we need your help sis."

"My help" ,Yang asked, "Why do you need my help?"

"Well remember when Ren said he got a job at a local bookstore?" "We were hoping that you could help take us there?" Ruby started give that adorable puppy look that no one could ever resist.

'_Damn I still can't figure out how she does that, it's too damn perfect!' _Yang mentally screamed. "So it still doesn't explain why I have to go."

Both of the young girls started to blush a little, Ruby more so. "Well …. you see … we ….. um ….." Ruby mumbled.

"What was that, you need to speak up."

"I said that neither of us have any money." Ruby yelled, quickly covering her mouth afterwards.

'Oh this is just too _rich'_ Yang grinned from ear to ear. "I expected something like this from Ruby but never from the great heiress Weiss Schnee!" Yang held up the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

This earned her an icy glare from said heiress. "Can it Xiao Long, I didn't think I would have to go and buy anything today!"

"Sorry princess you're just too precious not to tease." Yang laughed. "Alright I'll go, just let me get changed real quick." Yang then proceeded to the locker room to change into a more fashionable attire. After several minutes she returned while wearing a pair of shorts and a yellow Achieve Men shirt covered by her brown leather jacket. "Okay I'm ready to go now."

Ruby excitedly grinned and jogged to the door. Once she reached it she dramatically turned to Weiss and held out her hand. "Weiss Schnee, come with me if you want to read." She stood there paused waiting some sort response only to receive a blank expressionless stare from Yang and a very aggravated Weiss face palming herself muttering "dolt".

Yang came up and gave Ruby a pat on the back. "Sorry Rubes but you should leave the jokes to me," she grinned.

"But I thought it was cool" Ruby pouted, "besides your jokes aren't that great either!"

Yang smiled at the statement. "What are saying, my jokes are punderful!"

And it was at that moment, the entire gym felt a large presence of disappointment.

Several minutes later in downtown

"Look all I'm saying is that cookies are not something that qualifies as a healthy school lunch."

"And I'm telling you it was cookie sandwich!"

"How does that make it any healthier!?"

Yang shut out the bickering girls and went back to her phone getting directions from Ren. Ren had recently found job at a local bookshop downtown. Problem is, none of them actually knows where it is, so now they were stuck wondering downtown while Yang texted back and forth with Ren for directions and hope they get lucky. She was starting to have of them ever finding the place until ….

"Yang I think we found it", exclaimed Ruby.

Yang looked at the building and didn't know what to think of it. The bookstore was small looking and appeared to have what looked like an apartment above it. But what really made her curious was the name_. 'The Lair of the Sphinx? Like the Egyptian myth?'_ Temporarily forgetting about the unique and strange bookshop name the three entered inside receive to pleasantry of the fresh aroma from that new book kind of smell, the cool ac chilling their skin, and the sight of 'holy hell this place is huge!'

They were all indeed surprised of the size of the store. From the outside it looked like a normal corner shop that would only have been able to house at least ten people. But this shop stretched farther back than most small bookshops do and also had a second floor walkway that circled around its four walls.

"Hello, welcome to the Lair of The Sphinx. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yang turned to the direction of the voice too be greeted by a girl that was about Yang's age and had caramel brown hair. She also noticed a pair of rabbit ears on top but quickly looked away as not to be rude. She was also wearing what appeared to be a brown vest with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and matching brown pants as well.

Weiss was the first to respond. "Yes can you tell me where we can find the biographies?"

"Yes ma'am, they're on the second floor over by that wall over there."

"Thank you, now then Ruby, we just need to … RUBY!"

Ruby was happily zipping across bookshelf to bookshelf. Her eyes were filled with wonder with each book she looked at. "Look Weiss they have this cute book on cats! Oh look over there, there's some fairytales! Oh god Weiss they sell manga in the back!"

"Ruby you dolt keep it down there are people here that don't want to be disturbed!" Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar and started to drag her towards the stairs. "Now come on, we need to find those biographies so we can get started on our project."

"But Weiss~."

Yang giggled as Weiss to drag away her sister despite the younger girl's protests. She turned back to the rabbit faunus. "Sorry about them. Is Ren working today?"

"Oh, so you're one of Ren's friends then, he's in the back talking to the boss right now I'll go get him."

"Thank you um, miss …?"

"Velvet Scarlatina," she smiled as she turned to go and bring Ren out.

'She was nice, cool accent too. But what was that about Ren's boss?' She pondered at the mere thought of what kind person Ren is working for_. 'Is he mysterious loner type, is he some sort of a hard ass, is he a nice guy with a heart of gold? Wait, is it even a guy?!'_ She became so lost in her uncontrollable train of thought that she started to feel light-headed.

"I see you made it here safe and sound."

Yang shook herself out of her daze to see Ren approach.

"Yeah I'm surprised how I never noticed a place like this, it's much bigger than I expected it to be."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I can see why Weiss and Ruby be here, but not you. Stopped being the energetic party girl for once and decided to get a nice book, find a nice quite place to read, and actually settle down for once?" He smirked.

"Fat chance," she grinned, "I'm just here to pay for their books."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't Weiss pay for her books?"

"She said she was planning for them to go to the library and decided not to bring cash since it was unnecessary but instead found out the library was closed for renovations," she explained.

Ren whistled. "Tough luck."

'_Yeah, tough luck,'_ Yang thought, but it was a nice change to her day. She would normally find these things a nuisance having to be forced to go places she never wanted to go to, such as a book shop. But this was different. It came with nice feeling of bliss to go to places with friends and family to somewhere cool or someplace that other people would find boring or trivial. For it never mattered to Yang which club she was going to or restaurants she would dine at.

What mattered were the people that went with her.

"Ren where are the invoices for last week?"

A new voice that had caught the attention of both of them directed their gaze to the figure approaching from the back room. It was a very light skinned woman with dark raven hair, golden eyes, a black bow on her head, and _'wait a second, bus stop girl!'_

Bus stop girl also seemed surprised to see Yang as well. "Oh, it's you again", she replied.

"Y yeah I'm surprised to see you again as well." Yang nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Ren was intrigued by this new information. "So you two know each other then?"

"Not exactly, we saw each other at the bus stop earlier today but didn't talk much." Yang turned her attention to bus stop girl. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ren's friend."

"Nice to meet you Yang, I'm Blake Belladonna, Ren's boss."

'_Holy hell bus stop girl is bookshop boss!'_ Blake only smirked as to probably tell what Yang was thinking. The very motion made her confused and somewhat flustered. Yang tried to calm herself down. _'What's going on with you today, she's just some random girl you just met two times today, nothing more.'_

There was suddenly the slight sound of a scolding with the word 'dolt ' involved, coming from the second floor. Yang turned to leave. "I'm just going to go check and make sure my sister is all right." She then walked towards the stairs leaving Ren and Blake behind.

* * *

Blake POV

Even though Blake was intrigued to see mystery girl again, she still needed to take care of business. "Ren, the invoices?"

"Oh right they're next to the cash register." He pointed.

"Thank you Ren." She began to walk to the register when she remembered. "Oh and Ren, I believe it will be okay for you have next week of for vacation, but I must say, you should introduce me to this girlfriend of yours."

"Maybe ….. someday." Ren walked of in the other direction towards the bookshelves.

'_Did he just wince a little,'_ Blake confusingly thought. Ignoring the topic, she headed towards the cash register, and found the invoices she had been looking for. "There you are," she muttered. Satisfied that her task was complete, she began to man the register, reading her book, tending to the customers, opting a calm smiling expression all the while. This however was just a ruse. Let's take a look inside Blake's mind. _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodmysterygirljustshowedupwaitit'snotmysterygirlit'sYangohgodwhyamIactinglikethisImeansureshe'sprettybutwhoisn'tthesedaysbutalso…'_ Yeah let's get out of there for now. Her quote on quote crazy train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of voices approaching her, one of them familiar. Yang was approaching the counter along with two younger school girls. One had brown hair with red streaks with silver eyes chatting away with another girl with snow white hair and blue eyes that seemed cold and distant. _'She said that he was with her sister but neither of them looked like they're related to her. Is her sister still in the back somewhere?'_

Yang approached Blake reaching for her wallet while the red head girl placed the books on the counter. "Hello again Yang will this be all for you today?"

Yang smiled, "Yeah, also," she motioned to her other companions, "this is my sister Ruby Rose and her friend Weiss Schnee .

Blake raised her eyebrow. "Weiss Schnee, as in Schnee Dust Corporation?"

Weiss seemed to be intrigued by this statement. "Finally, some recognition."

Yang sighed then tussled her hair. "Can it princess no one wants your ego to get any bigger."

Weiss frustratingly removed Yang's hand away from her. "Get off me you brutish fiend!" The very notion made Ruby and Yang giggle but Weiss silenced them with an icy stare.

Blake retuned to check the books. She noticed that there were two biographies but curiously sandwiched between them was small paperback book. When Blake pulled it out she was surprised to see it was a One Piece manga.

Yang and Weiss also seemed to notice and both looked blankly at Ruby. "Seriously?"

"Please!"

"No Ruby," Weiss retorted, "we need to focus on studying not some silly nonsense like this."

It was at that moment that Weiss Schnee made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Because Ruby had given her what Blake would have described as the most adorable puppy dog look she had ever seen. Weiss appeared to be standing firm on the rejection of the fiendish manga, but Blake could tell she was cracking. Just a few more seconds aaaand …

*sigh* "Yang, buy the manga as well." Weiss hung her head in defeat.

'_Where the hell can I learn to do that?!' _

"Yay! Thank you Weiss!" Ruby hugged the girl struggling to push the cheerful girl off her while hiding her blush.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed attracting the most of the customers with their struggle.

Yang ignored the debacle and paid Blake for the books. "Listen Blake, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

"Why the sudden invitation?" Blake inquired.

"Because you interest me, and I want us to be friends."

'_Right back at you mystery girl.'_ Blake smirked and stood up. "All right if you're so interested I'll be free on Saturday."

"Cool let me give you my number." She grabbed a nearby piece of paper and wrote it down. As she was writing Blake noticed the pendant hanging around Yang's neck. It was a beautiful gold pendant of what appeared to be a heart covered in flames. Blake snapped out of her daze when Yang handed the paper to her. "See you later then!" She grinned then turned to leave with other two girls trailing behind her.

'_What a nice group of girls.'_ She smiled looking down at the number but quickly frowned. _'Damn it, she wrote it on the invoice and in pen too.'_ She sighed_, 'oh well'_. She then thought about the pendant, and how truly amazing it looked. It made her feel so, inspired. So inspired in fact she began to do something she hadn't done in a while. She reached for her little red book, and began to write.

* * *

The time later tonight would be no different for either girl. They will say their goodbyes and good nights, have a quick shower, put on their comfortable pajamas, watch a bit of late night television, and then they will go to bed. But before they drift into slumber, they will think of each other, and a smile with a faint blush will appear on their face as they think the same words.

'_I know her name now.'_

* * *

_**Swiggle:**__ Thanks for reading our first chapter. Also, We will update our profile soon with how we will be updating stories and such. But for now, REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!_

**Luna: **And so we don't get confused in the future:

**Adults**  
Yang  
Blake  
Nora  
Ren  
Velvet

**Teens**  
Ruby  
Weiss  
Juane  
Pyrrha


End file.
